Fiat Lux
__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign | category = Offensive Campaign Operations | cost = 1 Op Credit | size = 1-6 Members | reward = Reduces Throne Room (S) Fortifications Various Items | related = B • S • W }} Walkthrough # Travel to the Throne Room (S) via Xarcabard (S) -> Castle Zvahl Baileys (S) -> Castle Zvahl Keep (S) and enter the Battlefield (Note: there is now a Home-Point right before the Throne Room zone (S) zone). Do note that there are multiple ''True Sight monsters along the way.'' # Defeat the Shadow Lord. # Upon success, a chest will appear with your rewards, similar to a BCNM. # Report back to the NPC dealing with Campaign Operations for your nation. Notes *All party members that plan on entering this mission must have this Campaign Op active. It is not possible to enter the BC once the Beastmen have regained control of the Icelands, even if the Campaign Op is active. When clicking on the door to the Throne Room (S), you will get the message: "The door is sealed shut with an evil curse." :*There is a 30 minute time limit for the battle. :*Buffs including TP do not wear off upon entry. :*Holy Water is strongly recommended as the Shadow Lord has a Doom job ability called (Doom Arc). Holy Water macro recommended: /item "Holy water" *Most of the Shadow Lord's weapon skills and job abilities can be absorbed by shadows, therefore Blink tanking his highly recommended. *Uses weapon skills that can hit for 400~1700 damage to a Paladin with no shadows. *Shadow Lord Uses certain abilities/weapon skills based on whether using a single sword or dual wielding. *When Sword Mode changes, hate is reset to 0 on all party members. Suggest that melee watch for this and use a job ability or weaponskill to regain hate. *Note: While switching from 1 sword to 2 and vice versa, he becomes invincible for about 10 seconds. :*With 1 sword uses: ::*'Boon Void' :::*possibly a conal AoE. :*With 2 swords uses: ::*'Cruel Slash' :::*Aoe Physical damage, is blocked by 2-3 shadows, causes bind + Amnesia if it connects. :::*Single target damage, blinked by 2 shadows, causes defense down. ::*'Blighting Blitz' :::*Only used with 2 Swords, deals extreme physical damage. :::*Absorbed by 4 Shadows. :*'Ability Soma Wall' that absorbs physical damage and restores HP equivalent to the damage taken. This ability lasts 30 ~ 45 seconds and melees should disengage/face away while it is in effect. Duration of the ability can be seen with the orbs in his armor. Normally they are purple but during this ability, they will glow red. Once they return to purple, continue your attack. ::*The Monk's Formless Strikes merit ability is effective during Soma Wall. :*'Ability Spell Wall' that absorbs magical damage and restores HP equivalent to damage taken. This ability lasts 30 ~ 45 seconds and magical damage should be avoided while in effect. Duration of the ability can be seen with the orbs in his armor. Normally they are purple but during this ability, they will glow blue. Once they return to purple, continue your attack. :*'"Cross Smash"' Cone damage with additional effect "Defense Down". :*'"Vicious Kick"' Single target damage with additional effect "Paralyze". :*'Spawn Shadow' summons 2 clones of the The Shadow Lord; followed by a quick dialogue and an Utsusemi-like animation. Clones have very low HP and defense, but very high attack power. ::*Appears to only use in 2 sword mode. ::*Stunnable with Stun, Weaponskills with Stun effect and Bashes. ::*Clones can be de-spawned by sac method or killed quickly by melee jobs. ::*Brd sac puller preferred because of hymnus. ::*/SMN with Fenrir's Lunar Roar, Ramuh's Thunderspark and Leviathan's Slowga work as well. ::*Use Diaga on SL but make absolutely sure all the clones are up. Otherwise it will only hit SL and recast on diaga may be an issue. ::*Shadow Lord can do this move back to back and its recommended to have the Rdm cover after a sac pull just in case. ::*It is recommended no Bard songs are being performing during the Summon Shadow as it may draw hate from person attempting to sacrifice him/herself to get rid of them. ::*If the clones are alive, during a special ability of the Shadow Lord, they will do the same so it is advised to dispose of them as soon as possible. :*Also uses weapon skills that have a Dispel effect. *Seems to rage at 20~25% of hit-points left, using weapon skills and job abilities not used earlier in the fight. :*'Doom Arc' does 300~700 damage with extreme knock-back effect after a short dialogue and inflicts a 10 second Doom. :*'Implosion' inflicts Max HP Down and does 200~500 damage to party members within the area of effect. :*Summons clones much more frequently during the last 20% of his HP. *Is highly resistant to magic damage and weapon skills such as Atonement and Spirits Within. *Melee damage is resisted, but only very slightly. **Moderate evasion but pizza/sushi recommended. *Slow II and Elegy seem to work very well and are highly recommended. Should be on him at all times. :*Avoid going in on windsday. *Is immune, or highly resistant to all forms of Paralyze, Gravity, and Bind. *Most of his moves are stunnable. Recommended to bring a at least one stunner for Spawn Shadow. *Note the Shadow Lord has no TP regain of any kind. This makes it very easy for a group to hold him without feeding him TP if you need to recover. Strategies and Testimonials See the Discussion page. Treasure /Treasure}} Historical Background The phrase fiat lux is a reference to Genesis 1:3 ("And God said, Let there be light: and there was light.") In Latin, the full passage is dixitque Deus fiat lux et facta est lux. The phrase fiat lux has become something of a vulgate, understood to translate as "let there be light" (although, "let light be made" would be more accurate). Given the nature of this Campaign Op- that is, overthrowing the Shadow Lord- the vulgate definition (let there be light) makes sense.